The Madness Inside You!
by Cocochan15
Summary: this is about Hanaka going into the madness and going to the moon with the Asura since her mind is thinking she loves him & her weapon bestfriend Luna tries to save her by going to the moon with the Shibusen students... Rated T! OC fanfict!
1. Chapter 1

**The madness inside you...**

**OC FANFICT!**

**SUMMARY: there will be some parts in past tense, but also some of it in present tense, well this is about Hanaka going into the madness and going to the moon with the Asura since her mind is thinking she loves him & her weapon bestfriend Luna tries to save her by going to the moon with the Shibusen students... Rated T!**

**-THE PAST-**

_Hanaka, why? Did you get yourself locked up? So what if your going towards the madness? I would be able to help you become your normal self, is there something your keeping from me! Too many questions to answer, please just tell me the truth next time..._

_Luna and Hanaka was getting ready for school like any normal day unfortunately for Hanaka something was different with her and Luna could tell straight away since they've been bestfriends for 4 years, ever since the Kishin has been revived Hanaka hasn't been acting herself at all! She's been quieter and just not her normal self, Luna went to go speak to shinigami-sama about it but he said that she'll be okay in a few days but ever since then she's been locking herself in her room and not saying a word to anyone, Death the Kid who has taken an interest in Hanaka lately has also been asking Luna what's been up with her but Luna didn't know "I think my Father wants to talk to you two anyways, come see him after school Luna with Hanaka aswell" Death the Kid said and walked off with Liz and Patty walking behind him._

_The school day went past very quickly, then Hanaka and Luna went to go see Shinigami-sama, there was people with him aswell, Death Scythe, Stein, Marie, Justin & Death the Kid. "Yo Hanaka-chan and Luna-san come come!" Shinigami-sama beckoned them to come forward "Now Stein has something to say, go ahead Stein?" shinigami-sama turned to Stein "Yes I do, right Hanaka we took a blood test from you didn't we and we found something different with your blood samples that you gave us" Stein was explaining trying to get to the point "What are you trying to say Stein?" Hanaka looked up to him "Well what were trying to say is that your a weapon.. We found out that your parents also came here and graduated with her Mother being a death scythe and your Father her partner but a few years ago they encountered black blood and nearly killed the village you lived at, thats when you ran away and came to Death City with Luna" Stein finished speaking and twisted the bolt in his head "So what your trying to say is, that i'm a weapon and I've also got black blood in my system" Hanaka explained trying to make Stein's explanation a bit better, "But when I was younger I got told I was a sword like my Mother and got training from her so I know how to transform but I also trained as a Meister" Hanaka said looking down on the floor again..."What Stein is trying to say is that we've got to lock you up immediately since you might be at risk to going to the madness" Death Scythe said stepping forward "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY! SHE CAN'T BE LOCKED UP I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Luna started shouting but Hanaka put her hand on her shoulder "Luna I'll be ok don't worry" Hanaka said with a sad smile, Stein and Death Scythe led Hanaka out of the room to go lock her up and Luna started crying so Marie walked her home...And Death the Kid went home aswell upset as ever..._

**-FEW MONTHS LATER-**

_Hanaka has been locked up for a few months and Luna's been visiting but not allowed to see her but Luna was able to have some training to be a Meister if she ever had to wield Hanaka as a sword... But not everything was going according to plan at Shibusen, Eruka the witch has been contacting Hanaka through Medusa and she wants Hanaka to come work for her to get the Kishin from Arachne but what Medusa was REALLY planning to get Hanaka into the madness and destroy Shibusen for her, what Hanaka to get the Kishin from Arachne and be with him forever...That night, when everything was peaceful in Death City at Luna's place Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty thought they'd have a sleepover at Luna's house to cheer her up, whilst that was happening Hanaka was told to escape Shibusen, the red eyes came upon Hanaka with the weird markings to go with them she smiled evily and felt the wall, no soul was at the other side, she punched the wall with all strength and destroyed the full wall and ran out of Shibusen, not turning back to where her love is and her bestfriend..._

_Shibusen found that Hanaka has escaped from Shibusen and joined with the witches as an enemy to them, Luna found out about this and cried her eyes out nothing could be done about it she's gone, gone to the madness forever..._

**-PRESENT-**

In the past, Arachne and Medusa died and the Kishin was on the moon with Hanaka joining him all of Shibusen was planning to go up there to kill the Kishin and bring Hanaka back to her sense, _Hanaka, I will save you and keep you by my side forever..._thought Death the Kid whilst getting ready for the travel to the moon with some of the people from Shibusen, whilst Maka, Soul, Black Star, Patty, Ox, Kirikou, Pot of Fire and Thunder, Jackie, Kim and Harvar was in Italy to convince Chrona to come back to Shibusen, but ended up going to the moon so they're coming to the moon aswell..

"Hanaka-sama why don't you go to your room to rest, you've been outside long enough" one of the servants asked the red-head who stood at the balcony with a blank look on her face, "Yes I will, no need to escort me I'll be fine going by myself" Hanaka said and starting to walk to her room, she had a black dress on that Asura has given her, _Luna.. I can feel your soul from Earth I hope your coming up here to save me..._Thought Hanaka and proceeded to going to her room...

**WOO NEW FANFICT XD! **

**I tried to include as much as I can into the past! **

**hope you enjoy it**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SOUL EATER CHARACTERS**

**Hanaka belongs to me**

**Luna belongs to my sister!**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The madness inside you**

**Chapter 2**

**OC Fanfict**

Luna and the Shibusen students are setting off to the moon to get Hanaka and the death scythe Justin Law back, Luna was determined to get her back because she'll listen to what she has to say to Hanaka. Death the Kid was already on the moon searching for Hanaka but she was no where to be seen she was in a castle with Asura where she is staying but the madness is around the moon that much that Luna can't sense her soul.

Luna has been training with Tsubaki since Luna and Black Star has similar soul wavelengths and they thought that she would be a good match for Tsubaki so she can fight Luna on the moon. Tsubaki was in weapon mode on Luna's back "Luna are you sure you want to do this?" Tsubaki said in weapon mode, Luna replied with "Yes I do I want to bring Hanaka back so we can live normally again and Death the Kid will be able to confess to her," "What Kid-kun likes Hanaka-chan?" Tsubaki asked curiously, "Yes, he told me before he set off to the moon but he couldn't tell her so he's trying to find her and tell her himself" Luna said whilst waiting to arrive on the moon.

-ON THE MOON-

Luna got onto the moon, "Luna! There you are, start your search for Hanaka now and if I sense your wavelengths I'll come straight away!" Death the Kid said and started running away to battle with the clowns that was attacking him, Luna started running with Tsubaki on her back her speed was very fast for a person like herself but there has been suspicisions that Luna is a part of the Star Clan but not the actual clan just a sister clan of them.

_Hanaka, I swear I'm going to save you and bring you back to Death City people miss you Hanaka especially me! So please be alright!_

-HANAKA POV-

I was in my room just staring into space I was told that people from Shibusen has come closer to the castle and I should be going out to fight, under Asura-sama's orders I will obey Asura-sama all my life as long I am with him, I am not going back to Shibusen even if they use force I will do anything to be with him he is my life my one and only! Luna, she keeps popping into my head she was my weapon but I had to leave her behind if she's coming closer to the castle I will have to kill her...She won't be able to beat me since she doesn't know how to fight properly even with a weapon, she can't bring me back on her own anyway! Heh, just you wait Luna-san...

-TO LUNA AND TSUBAKI-

Luna finally made it to the castle, it was a spooky castle it was all black and surrounded by gates and guards but Luna wasn't having it, "Tsubaki Chain Scythe mode" Luna commanded "Right!" Tsubaki said and turned into a chain scythe and flew into Luna's hands and Luna was ready for battle, (by the way Luna's changed her clothes in this part, she's wearing what Black Star wears in the manga but more femine) she was ready to set off and kill the guards...She was waiting for the right moment she couldn't find Hanaka's soul due to the madness "Right ready Tsubaki?" Luna said getting into battle position again "Yes!" Tsubaki said and Luna started running to where the first guard was and sliced his throat, the others she either knocked out or just simply killed them...

-TO HANAKA-

Hanaka was told she was off to fight since someone has invaded the premises of the castle _As expected it is Luna..._Hanaka thought, grabbed her scythe and went to battle with her weapon best friend who has come all this way to save her...Hanaka ran to the balcony and stepped on the wall looking down on Luna..

-NORMAL POV-

Luna killed all the guards outside the castle and an alarm was going off too let all the people in the castle know there is an intruder, Hanaka was stood on the little wall of the balcony smirking at Luna, Luna looked up and saw her there in a black dress in her madness state Luna was giving her a very angry look and jumped back over the gates this was a sign that Hanaka should follow her and she did, she jumped off the balcony and over the gates so she is face to face with Luna...

"Hanaka so we meet..."

"Heh, prepare to meet your end Luna-san"


End file.
